


【Newtmas】最佳解药

by CathyZhou



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyZhou/pseuds/CathyZhou





	【Newtmas】最佳解药

#ABO向

#私设&BUG&OOC全是我的锅

#Thomas A×Newt O

#一辆4300+新手破车

#前戏巨长

一番激烈的打斗后，已经严重异变的Newt恢复了一丝神智，一双好看的眼睛透出绝望和乞求的光芒。身为omega的他，即使被感染变得像野兽一般，也不如一个健壮的alpha有力，只得被对方压住双手手腕，双腿也因为他的钳制而略微分开。

“求你了Tommy，杀了我。

我已经没救了。

……我不想伤害你。”

Thomas看着躺在地上还在不断抽搐的Newt，心如刀割。他张一张嘴，竟然什么都说不出来。他当然明白此时Newt的痛苦，甚至有一瞬的动摇，可是内心有个秘密死死地拦住了他。

他爱Newt。

喔，谁知道是什么时候开始的呢。大概是一群男孩围着铁笼打量着他这个菜鸟的时候？也可能是两人在篝火边并肩坐着谈天的时候？……或者是就在不久前，他非要跟着自己来救Minho的时候？他有太多太多爱上Newt的契机了。每每死里逃生时，自己总是会下意识地看向身侧的位置，看见他完好无损地站在那儿，才会感到些许安定。夜半惊醒时，如果能听见他的浅浅呼吸，自己翻个身便可以继续入睡。他的肯定和支持，往往是自己下定决心的底气。不知不觉间，原来自己已经习惯了他的陪伴和追随。

……

一个女声突然惊醒了Thomas，是Teresa：“Thomas，我知道你没有理由相信我，但是你可以救我们所有人，包括Newt。他需要你的抗体，请你到我这里来，我可以帮助……”

说到这里，广播突然被掐断，只剩下广场上的两人四目相对。

“听见了吗Newt？你有救了！坚持……”

好不容易安静下来的Newt突然再次发作，徒劳地挣扎扭动，甚至张开嘴巴想要撕扯Thomas的衣服和血肉。

Thomas尝试着把Newt向车站的方向拖动，同时还要注意控制住他的行动，这可费了他好大一番功夫。等他气喘吁吁地迈过车站大门的时候，才后知后觉地发现异样，刚刚Newt居然大大减小了挣扎的力度，基本上算是任他拖行。他赶紧绕到Newt面前，仔细观察。

其实用不着观察，澎湃涌出的信息素已经暴露了Newt的状况——发情。本身就是仓促出发，再加上忙于解救Minho，也难怪他长时间没有补充抑制剂，而且耀斑病毒也会对发情起到一定的促进作用。神奇的是，处在发情状态中的Newt，竟然完全没有病毒发作时的狂暴。

Thomas在浓郁的红茶香气里几乎失去了思考的能力，差点没有发觉自己的信息素正在冲破束缚。顿时，更富有侵略性的雪松香气占领了更多的空间，Newt也几乎是同时腰间一软，呼吸急促起来。两人的信息素完美地在空气里相融，一个像是在缓慢却势不可挡地前进，另一个仿佛在引诱对方深入。此时的Newt已经失去了大部分攻击性，剩余的力气都被他用来微微地摩擦双腿和抬头用湿漉漉的眼睛看着Thomas。苍白的皮肤上青紫的血管竟然没有那么可怖，反而有一种病态的美感。

“Tommy……嗯……”

Newt经受着病毒和发情的双重折磨，平日里的冷静早已烟消云散。他眼神迷离，无意识地低语着某人的昵称，中间夹杂着零散的呻吟。因为精疲力尽放弃了挣扎，他转而用手在领口上轻扯，膝盖分开又合拢，想靠自己的活动来消除下身的异样感觉，却没想到这种隔靴搔痒，反而会让体内隐忍的欲望更加喧嚣。

Thomas此时有些迟钝，他还在消化着"我暗恋的朋友在发情时呻吟着我的名字"这样一个事实，已经忘了Teresa在广播里说过的话和面前的Newt。

"Help me Tommy……"

Newt又发出了几个清晰的音节，这让Thomas猛地回神。当看到眼前的Newt时，他瞬间瞪大了眼睛，好吧，还咽了一口口水。Newt在打斗中破损的上衣领口已经被扯到胸前，锁骨毕露不说，连其中一颗红缨都已经若隐若现，在他本身就苍白的皮肤上更是显眼。黑色裤子上的水还未干透，紧紧地包裹着他修长又有力的双腿，大腿根部微隆起一个令人遐想的形状。两条腿互相摩擦，使得裆部那块鼓起更加明显。军靴的鞋带在蹭来蹭去的过程中散开了，从松脱的靴口向里看，可以瞥见同样苍白的脚踝。地上已经有了些水迹，没人分得清是从湿衣服上挤压出来的还是别的什么原因造成的。

可是，最令Thomas血脉贲张的，是Newt的神情。作为林间空地颇有权威的二把手，平时一贯是冷静理智的代表。林间空地多是好斗的alpha，一个omega能有那样的威望自然是需要些与众不同的特点来取长补短，比如在内部矛盾一触即发时精准地拆弹。此时的Newt与平时截然不同：金发微乱，眼睛眯起，偶尔睁开时能看见些许泪光，睫毛拂过眼脸，遮住了瞳孔里满溢的情欲，眼角微红，鼻翼随着呻吟声偶尔抽动一下，脸颊绯红，然后是嘴唇……噢，该死！Thomas倒吸了一口凉气。为什么他的嘴唇颜色如此饱满？是因为发情吗？比粉色还要深一些，比红色还要浅一些。Thomas忍不住想起了林间空地里一种美丽鲜艳的浆果，尽管它们剧毒无比，但光是看着就令人心生荡漾。Newt来回舔舐着嘴唇，使得它又多了一层湿意，变得更加蛊惑人心。

Thomas直愣愣地盯着Newt，下身已经蓄势待发，可是面对暗恋对象他还是有那么一丝残余的顾虑。而Newt早已饥渴难耐了，被一个alpha的信息素包裹了这么久却迟迟没有更进一步，空虚感在他体内不断膨胀。他努力支起上半身，完全凭着直觉将一只手向着Thomas的下身摸索过去，同时溢出带着哭腔的请求：

"Please…… Tommy please……"

在Newt终于隔着裤子触碰到他的分身的时候，Thomas剧烈地颤抖了一下，脑海里那点本来就少的可怜的顾虑，此刻消失殆尽。

他跪下去，粗鲁地先吻上了Newt的双唇，得到了对方热情的回应。明明两个人都是初吻，却像多年的默契爱人一样心照不宣，一个疯狂索取，一个疯狂给予。为了把Thomas拉得更近，Newt的双腿盘在了他的腰上，双手绕过他的脖颈，牢牢地锁住了他。Thomas向前跪趴着，一只手揽过对方的后脑，另一只手在对方略长的金发间肆意揉弄。唇齿间的活动已经没有了任何章法，吻到缺氧就暂停几秒，接着又是一番淋漓尽致的博弈。渐渐地，Thomas不满足于只是这样亲吻，他向下游走：下巴，细小的胡茬，喉结，锁骨……Newt的锁骨令Thomas久久停留，他忍不住略伸出舌头，轻舐这美好的形状和触感。他闭上眼睛，把脸埋进锁骨上的凹陷处，放缓了速度，一点点地湿润着对方的每一寸肌肤。Newt昂起头，长长地呼出一口气，痛苦的呻吟早就变成了饱含情欲的喘息。交叠的双手悄悄地从Thomas脖颈转移到了他的黑色短发，皮肤上的湿热使他不自觉地时轻时重地揉弄着对方的头发。

Thomas还想继续向下进发时，被Newt的上衣阻挡了去路。他直起身来，想要去掉这碍事的布料。这样他就看到了对方锁骨以上的全景，青紫色血管与绯红的印迹在对方苍白的肌肤上一路互相追逐，鲜艳诱人。唯一不同的是，血管一路延伸至深处，而吻痕却在上衣领口处戛然而止。Newt感觉到掌心失去了发梢的微微刺感，空虚感又一下子涌上来，双手略微抬起，虚虚地抓握着。Thomas看到对方如此浪荡的另一面，差点没忍住，赶紧三下两下解决了两件繁琐的警卫制服，顺带把裤子也都解开褪下了——实际上，因为他根本解不开任何一样衣物，又急不可耐，所以只好采取了暴力撕扯的方式。不管怎样，两人已经算是坦诚相见了，Newt身后的地上洇开了一小片水迹，与他的臀部暧昧地黏连着。两人的分身互相摩擦着，Thomas又抑制不住地俯下身吻住了他的红缨，左右轮流，轻舔慢咬，手上也不忘在对方的腰窝处抚摸。Newt享受着胸前的服务，两只手还同时握住自己和对方的分身上下撸动，呼吸也加快了频率。

红缨已经被含弄得水光淋淋，Thomas意犹未尽地顺着小腹向下直接含住了Newt的分身，换来了对方的大声呻吟。

"Ah……Tommy, yes……"

作为一个处，Thomas的口活毫无技术可言，只是简单的抽送。幸好对方也是，所以Thomas刚想换自己的手继续时，Newt就抬高了下巴，背部弓起形成一个美好的弧度，射在了他的手上，还有一部分溅在了他的唇边。Thomas下意识地伸出舌头舔掉了脸上的白浊，把手上的抹在了自己的分身上。Newt则双臂张开，急促地喘息着。Thomas把手伸向对方的身后，小心翼翼地探进自己的一根手指，初次被打开的后穴紧紧地收缩着，虽然有分泌润滑的液体，但是Thomas的手指还是行进得非常艰难。他怕自己扩张得太莽撞，给对方带来额外的痛苦。在探入第二根手指时，Newt的分身又硬了，平稳了一些的呼吸开始紊乱。Thomas为了安抚再起情动的Newt，弯下腰去与他唇齿相交，吮吸着对方的舌头来给予安全感，手上还是继续向里深入。分泌液持续涌出，扩张也愈发地顺畅，第三根手指没入的时候，Newt用手抱住了对方的背，臀部轻轻耸动着配合扩张，呻吟和喘息也频繁了起来。

"Give it to me Tommy……Give it to me……"

三根手指尽数没入后，Thomas抽回了手，一瞬间的空缺简直要逼疯了Newt。他偏头躲开了对方的吻，不满地像个孩子般嘟囔。

"No! Tommy please……"

Thomas心都酥了，把对方的双腿扳开到更大的弧度，对准了还在轻轻收缩的后穴就直接插了进去，那一刻，两个人同时长出了一口气。Newt按住了他的背，在他的脸上和黑色短发上落下凌乱细碎的吻。有一刹那，他的眼神突然变得清明，在对方的的耳边，第一次郑重地、清楚地说："I love you, Thomas." Thomas眉毛一挑，内心既高兴又酸涩。他拨开对方汗湿的金发，在额头虔诚地烙下一个吻，同样认真又严肃。

“I love you too, Newt.”

接下来的两人很好地证明了maze runners的体力和耐力之强悍，Thomas的暗恋得到了对方的回应，兴奋劲都花在了满足对方上面；Newt本身在生理角度上就处于饥渴期，又面对着自己爱的人，自然满意度不能更高。

Thomas先是浅浅地移动，顺畅了几下之后就开始卖力地进行每一次抽插。第一次尽根没入的时候Newt没忍住发出了一声尖叫，手指在对方的背上留下了几道红印。巧的是，两人甚至没有摸索就意外地发现了Newt的那一点，Thomas便不断地朝着那里猛烈进攻。一下一下又一下，Newt被顶到只剩支离破碎的高声呻吟，眼里满是情欲的红，脸颊上有好几道生理性泪水留下的泪痕，嘴唇被他自己蹂躏得鲜艳欲滴，交合处不断有粘稠的液体滴落，盘在对方腰上的双腿已经有些麻木了。Thomas快速地摆动着胯部，Newt脸上欲望与喜悦混合的迷人表情使他欲罢不能，恨不得把自己的一切都献给身下的人。

突然，Newt手上加了些力气，制止了Thomas的继续抽动。Thomas正在疑惑时，对方使出好不容易攒起来的力气猛地把猝不及防的他按在地上，两人瞬间换了位置。

“Newt，你……”

“In this way you can go deeper.”

Newt脸上有些不耐烦，语气里却满是宠溺，他刚刚用尽了体力，现在只能趴在对方胸膛上略作歇息。Thomas大为惊讶和感动，慢慢地吻着他脸上的泪和额角的汗珠，手上有些不老实地揉捏着他的臀部，在两人的交合处周围轻按，又惹得他一阵喘息。

休息片刻后，Newt直起身，双手撑在对方结实的胸膛上，用自己的腿部力量上下移动。每一下，Thomas的分身都能直直地顶到最深处，他扶着对方的腰部，偶尔揩油一把腹肌。Newt的发梢飞扬，双眼紧闭，咬着自己的下唇，自己的分身与对方的腹肌不断摩擦，产生奇妙的快感。两人的大脑皆是一片空白，只能体会到与对方灵肉结合的极致快乐。

不知过了多久，Thomas重新把两人的位置调换，伏在对方身上加快了抽送的速度，Newt也腾出一只手快速撸动着自己的分身，呼吸急促，眉头微蹙。剧烈地抖动一下之后，Newt的生殖腔张开了，Thomas屏住呼吸，成结的同时一口咬破对方颈后的腺体，混合的红茶香和雪松香在空气中瞬间爆开，标志着标记的完成。

高潮后的两个人紧紧相拥着。

这一刻，寂静无声，只有呼吸的声音。

Thomas注意到，Newt脸侧的青紫色正在迅速消退。他急切又惊喜地拉起对方的手腕查看，发现皮肤已经恢复成了原来的颜色。

Newt睁开眼睛，那双坚定地追随着Thomas的深邃眼睛，此刻带着无限深情。

“Tommy, you've cured me.”

“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

【你是我的最佳解药。】


End file.
